


It's Too Late For Me To Change But I Will Adapt For You

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Collegeverse Stories [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Humanstuck, LITERALLY, Tag As I Go, minor trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: I have working on this for a while with it mostly been an idea but here it is!!! I hyped for this and i hope you become excited with me as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have working on this for a while with it mostly been an idea but here it is!!! I hyped for this and i hope you become excited with me as well.

Dahlia  exhaled the smoke from her cigarette. It was an old fashioned, chemical galore in paper thing, the best she often thought. She heard the possibility of getting cancer from cigarettes is high but she couldn’t care less. She imagined a terrible fate would be perfect for someone like her. To be in pain while her body got overrun by tremors. It repulsed yet interested her. To end up like grandmother wasn’t something she looked forward to, but History tended to repeat itself. History was direct and why would she be the one to change to it? She wasn’t the one who was going places, that boat already sailed with her sister. Dahlia wasn’t going to chase a dream, she would rather her sister be the one to get that opportunity.

After all, most people never took her seriously, not until the end at least. Hadn’t she been almost on the receiving end from douchebags who lost more than their prides when she was done? Guys thinking a girl like her who was half African American and Japanese American would just be a sexual object? Ha! They came with unwelcomed hands and left with deep scars. Dahlia  knew she didn’t have to cut them, could have just protected herself and went on her way but what was the fun in that? There was no fun in just self protection, no fear of death, just an arrogant defeat. She wanted to see the look in their eyes when they thought they would die. Hell, she loved the look of realization that they would die more, the way the light just faded an-

She feels a presence behind her belatedly. Damn, she’s losing her edge. She takes another drag from her cigarette, hearing the familiar click clack of Carlo’s shoes. As she exhales the smoke she wonders what he wants this time. Even after after not seeing him for a while this is familiar. 

His snort of a laugh eases her nerves, which she hates. “Hey doll, watcha been up to?” Dahlia  doesn’t answer, knowing he isn’t done talking. After a few minutes he sighs and launches into a long familiar tirade of wondering why she doesn’t answer him even though they have known each other for a long time now.

Dahlia  glances at him while he talks, noticing his suit is another new and clean thing. The only other change she sees would be the silver chain that clashes against his dark skin. His teeth are still as shiny as ever, like how slick his hair is but he looks older than the last time she had seen. Then again now he was now in charge of his newly discovered little brother. Dahlia  didn’t blame him for being stressed out. It has been at least 3 years since she had seen at their job in Alabama, she wonders if he is still crying into pillows at night.

She drops her cigarette bud that has long gone out in the nearest trash can as he finishes his speech. The look he gives her reminds her of when they were younger and more naive.  Of being 16 and stupidly in what they thought of as love. They both have come to terms in that aren’t meant to be together-romantically- but it didn’t stop Carlo from being her friend. And how he tried to prove it: not just by jumping Rufioh after he broke her heart for the third time, or when he save Anri from their way of life, nor when took care of her when she broken far too many bones. It was too much and even though Dahlia  had done the same things at the same rate if not more. It was never enough.

So when she saw that look, the one she had been seeing she they met, she couldn’t help but know she was going him in whatever crazy he had planned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!  
> It's short but full of Aradia  
> (I'll add more eventually)

Anri restrains herself from hitting her head on the desk with thoughts that she will vent to her sister about how boring today is. Being a college student is a lot worse than she expected but soon she’ll have her dream job or the ladder to climb up to it. Minutes seem to drag into hours as she splits watching the clock and listening to the professor who is being vague as fuck about their next project. She breathes in and out and does her best to focus for the rest of the lesson. By the time she finally gets in the zone, the bell rings signaling an uneventful school day ends.

Anri is thinking about what to cook for dinner when her phone chimes. She checks it to see a text from Dahlia:

**I’m going to be gone for a few days, and I already paid the bills so don’t worry.**

But Anri does worry, and feels guilty. Dahlia is the one paying the bills and working long hours. Anri tried to get a job with more hours to help out only to be told that shouldn’t worry, after she was the student. Anri is happy to be pursuing her dream job, but (and there is always a but), she hates the guilt it causes. She often wonders if their parents were still around if Dahlia would have gone to college too. She sighs and shakes her head knowing if Dahlia was here she would tell Anri to stop thinking so much. Anri can just imagine Dahlia’s expressions as she tells her to “go have fun”, knowing all Anri would do is text her internet boyfriend.

A growling stomach prompts Anri to go eat and stop sulking. She gazes along the prime choices in the kitchen cabinet of ramen noodles, granola bars, cans of chili and the ever good seasonings. She knows the fridge won’t better with its “need to be thrown out leftovers” (mostly Dahlia’s). Because Dahlia isn’t here to fuss at her about nutrition, Anri eats a granola bar with yogurt and cookie and some apple juice. Anri does realize she will be hungry in a few hours but at least she ate something, before she promptly started on her project.

Hours later after Anri has fallen asleep in her room amidst her work with the lamp comes another text message: 

**Go to bed properly and eat a real meal, love from ya fave sis**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! (Especially comments.)


End file.
